A Very Drawn Out Christmas
by HoloDragon
Summary: Shizuo is nervous, it's senior year and for the past two years he's been a coward. In his hands on his way to school, is a present for his love. He's scared of the reaction he's going to get. "I'll just give it to him and run." If only he knew that would only prolong his happiness. Rated T for potty mouth and sexual innuendos!


**Oh my God! After so long of an absence I am back! I'm really sorry if any of you were hoping for something sooner, life got in the way! BUT! I did get some inspiration to write a Christmas oneshot so here it is! I hope it's up to par with stories I've done in the past, but it was kind of rushed and I need to get back into the swing of things! Anyways onto the story! **

* * *

><p>Dammit, I'm nervous. My heart is hammering away in my chest and I can feel my hands shaking on the brightly wrapped package. Okay… Calm down Shizuo, you're fine. The bow is a little lopsided on the present because my dumbass thought I could tie it myself. The stupid penguin wrapping is taped beyond repair and the box itself was a little smashed… Half way through this dumb process I had considered just forgetting it for another year. I shook my head, "No. You've put this off for two years." I say to myself as I continue walking to the auditorium.<p>

There are a group of girls watching me from across the hall; their stares are fixed on the horrible looking present in my hands. Inside is some stupid hand made present, and a note, and a really stupid store bought present. He's probably going to laugh at me. Fuck me. No… Come on man get a grip, you can do this. I can already hear the blaring music from halfway down the hallway. All I'd have to do is find him, snag him, and take him to the balcony where I could simply toss him the present and leave. What he does with it from there is his deal. I didn't need to stay and see him open it.

My hand opens the door and I can see my peers partying it up. It's the day before break and every class is broken up to have a Christmas party. No adult supervision. I think our class decided to say screw it on the decorations, because I don't see anything besides the tree and a few lights. It kind of makes me laugh. Most of our class is dancing on the stage or eating, and I think I see a few out in the audience making out, or awkwardly watching everyone else. I look around for Shinra knowing he might have something good to say. I spot his glasses and hair from front row of the audience. As soon as he spots me his lips pull into a smirk down at the present in my hands. Slowly and awkwardly he slips through the crowd of dancing teens and sits down, hanging his feet off the stage.

I set the present down and try to not obviously wipe my nervous hands on my jeans. The other good thing I can notice today… I don't have to wear my shitty uniform. Shinra cocks his head at me; he's probably noticing how nervous I am. He smiles lightly, "I'm really proud of you if that helps."

I feel a forced chuckle come out of my throat, "Not really but good try."

He smiles that idiot grin and I'm waiting for the part about Celty to come up. He is always going on and on about her. I guess it doesn't bother me too much. Not today anyways. I've got more important things to think about. "You can do it!" He smiles and says nothing more for a minute, "He's up on the balcony ya know?"

Slowly I drag my eyes up to the dimly lit place. I can make out a small figure but the red/brown eyes stick out. "You sure that's him?"

Shinra rolls his eyes, "Who else would stand on the balcony and look down at everyone?"

I feel a small smile tug at my lips, "Yeah… Guess you're right."

"Well… Are you going to go?"

My eyes slowly look back to Shinra, "I don't know… Maybe in a minute."

The idiot started to chuckle, which turned into giggling, then turned into full out laughter, "You're scared!"

I glared and let out a growl while my cheeks began to flame. "Shut up before I kill you!"

He instantly tries to cover his mouth and turn his laughs into a cough, "What could go wrong?"

I give him my best 'are you an idiot' look before I shake my head, "I don't know… He could try to stab me, or he could laugh in my face, maybe he'll throw me from the balcony. Maybe he'll humiliate me in front of our entire class." I motion to the people around us. They don't seem to care about anything right now; they are just dancing and enjoying themselves, while I'm feeling very stressed. Fuck you too guys… I need to get a grip.

Shinra shrugs, "It can't be any worse than pretending any longer."

With that he does something very unlike himself. He walks away. That fucker… Just waltz away and throws a hand over his shoulder. "God dammit." I look back to the ugly box and take a moment to look up at the balcony. "Fuck it!"

I snatch the box and throw my shit hoodie off my body. I'm getting warm, am I getting more nervous, or am I getting pissed? Who cares? My feet lead me to the bottom of the stairs that will take me to him. Why the hell am I pausing now? With a growl I force my feet to move up the stairs. I pause again half way and feel the weight of the package. My eyes wonder back down the stairs. I could easily turn back now… Forget all of this again for the third year in a row.

I hear someone clear their throat and I jerk my head towards the sound, "Coming to see me Shizu-chan?"

My throat feels tight and my cheeks are burning. "Shut up." It's the best I can come up with, it's lame and it comes out almost as a crack. I shove past him and hope he follows me so I don't have to go get him. My heart is pounding in my chest and I can almost imagine him trying to figure out what's wrong with me. When I throw a glance over my shoulder he is frowning slightly. My hands are getting shaky and sweaty I can feel it. Once I'm at least somewhat covered by shadows I can hear some sappy Christmas song come over the stereo. I'm trying to think of something to play when he leans against the railing.

He looks relaxed despite being this close to me. Shouldn't I be afraid too? He could reach into his black jeans and pull out a knife to cut me if he wanted. "Aren't they all so? Boring?"

I really look at him for a second. He's relaxed, a little tired looking to be honest, but the stance he has is off. Usually he would be skipping around and mocking me. He'd be on his toes. "Boring?" I think I'm just going to talk to him for a second.

He smiles a little now, "It's so predictable. Teenagers grinding on each other, forgetting they had finals, college entrance exams, just thinking in the moment. Hooking up, making out, they're all so… Simple to read."

I swallow and follow his gaze finally realizing what's wrong with his stance. He's sad, or maybe upset, but he's not angry, and he's not happy. My instinct is to ask what's wrong but instead I swallow my pride and hand him the box. He looks at me sideways for a minute and I shrug, "For you."

His eyes widen and then I see the familiar spark in his eyes. "Unpredictable… Never boring." He puts his hands on the present and laughs, "The penguins are good."  
>I try to keep from smiling like an idiot so instead I look out at the crowd, "Merry Christmas Izaya…" The words come out gently like I'd wanted, so that was one accomplishment. As he turned to look at me I realized that I wasn't going to stick around to see the unveiling. He could try to kill me later.<p>

When he began to tear into the paper, I turned on my heel and left. I didn't stop walking until I left the school, that's when I started running.

I don't think I've stopped running since that day.

* * *

><p>I don't think I've really slept since that day.<p>

That idiot… That brute force protozoan thinks he can just get away with it. It's been a whole fucking three years since he confessed to me in form of a stupid Christmas present. Okay… I shouldn't call it stupid because I still have the dumb knife. I just haven't decided what to do with it. WHO GIVES THE PERSON THEY LOVE A FREAKING KNIFE?! I still have the ridiculous letter, and the beyond horribly made ornament. I think I managed to make it better by tying it to mistletoe and hanging it above my door. I smile at it though. Like an idiot. Who'd the idiot again?

Oh yeah… Shizu-chan. He's who got us here this time. Maybe this is what he's been plotting all along. I should really stop thinking about this. It's been years. If he had faced me properly we would not be having this problem right now. Maybe I should go find him this Christmas season and tell him exactly what I'm thinking.

I turn and look out my office window, "Fuck it." My legs move the chair so I can get up and go to the front door. I slip on my shoes and put on my jacket. "It's play time."

Ikebukuro is familiar as ever and I'm feeling myself starting to wonder the streets. I'm more looking than I am hunting as per usual. That scares me a little, I should get a grip. GAH! He drives me insane! "Think… Stop looking, start hunting. Get to high ground." I talk to myself before scrambling up a fire escape and sitting on top of a building. "Oh if I was a Shizu-chan where would I hide?"

I hear a crowd fighting somewhere off to my left so I decide to start there. When I round the corner of the street I'm searching for, I'm disappointed. It's just a stupid gang fight. When I turn around and start to walk out, I realize that I've been noticed. "Izaya!"

The gang people seriously can't tell that I have other things to be doing? "Excuse me, I'm actually late and I don't have time to deal with all of you."

With that being said I thought I could walk out of the alley, but not until they all decided it would be a good idea to attack me. I dodge just a pip goes flying past my face, "IZAYA!"

"I just told you I was in a hurry!" I leap onto the garbage can and leap a little higher to reach the fire escape. "Why do you thugs never listen?"

A gun fires and I just feel the need to sidestep. It hits the wall were my head was previously. Guns aren't really my strong suit so I decide it's probably time to run. I turn and quickly maneuver my way up the escape and across the roof. Before I've realized that I've hit quite the dead end. My only option is to hope I can make the jump to the next building and then get back to the ground. The ladder for the escape hits the concrete and I'm starting to panic a little. I wasn't really prepared for this and I'm not in the most well known area of town. "Well… I hope I make it. Just kidding."

I sprint forward and jump off the edge of the building. For a second I'm flying through the air and I hear men yelling behind me. All this for a minute with my beloved Shizu-chan. Fuck. The air is cold and I know it'll start snowing soon. With a thud and a roll I land on the next rooftop. That would have been horribly messy if I hadn't made it, good thing I'm me. A gun fire alerts me that I have no time to stop and think. I race for the edge of the building and drop down off the ledge. The fire escape is damaged and missing. The trashcan is disgusting and not closed… I am not… Ew. I'd rather break a leg than land in that filth. Sketchy fire escape it is. I swing my body over and land rather unceremoniously onto the rotting metal. The fall kind of hurts but I don't have time to think of that. Creaking of metal alerts me that this is not a safe place to stay; the yells alert me that I should probably move my ass. Before I can actually do any of that, the stupid thing breaks, and I'm probably going to splat into the ground. My hands try to grab onto something but I can't latch onto to anything. So I'm falling to the ground, and probably going to die or break something horribly. Which will be the same things because then those thugs can get to me.

Instead of actually hitting the ground though, I land on something hard and it feels like a body. "OW!"

Oh shit… I know that deep voice. I shake my head and roll off of him. "Nice to see you." I actually feel a real smile tug at my lips.

The guys above us are yelling and screaming, "Izaya?" Shizuo must still be confused from the hit. I get to my feet and drag him to his. "What the fuck?"

I shove his back against the wall and press myself close to him. The idiots above us don't realize that they can't shoot us this close to their feet. Shizuo is still trying to recover and I can hear the thugs retreating to the alley entrance. "Hi Shizu-chan… Fancy meeting you here!" Thank whoever the fuck you're here is really what I mean.

He growls lightly, "You fell on my head flea!"

"Sorry about that. I don't really have time to deal with this… I'm about to be killed." I smirk pushing away from his body easily.

The thugs ran around the corner just as I was headed for the exit. Something caught my hood on my jacket and shoved me back. I blinked in confusion for a second, as I realized that Shizuo had his arm blocking me. My eyes set to the front of the alley and I noticed the gang was now there. Was… Is… He's protecting me. Why?

Oh yeah… Most likely, the same reason I'm outside my apartment right now. The growl he let out was enough for the gang to pause. I blinked and cocked my head to watch this turn out. Have I ever felt safer than in this moment? "You should probably turn around and walk away." His voice is dark and extremely hostile.

Just turn and run… Turn and run you fools. I'm actually sitting here worried that they're going to hurt him… What have I become? My hand finds the knife that Shizu-chan gave me those years ago. Suddenly I was feeling myself see a little red at the thought of these guys hurting him.

Before I can actually get out of my head, a gun is being pointed at my head. An arm is around mine so I can't move and I'm feeling very confused. The knife in my hand is concealed and I blink to come back to reality. Shizuo is snarling and fuming in front of me. For once I'm actually a little worried about dying. "Drop him." That voice scares me a little more than dying I think. Has he ever been screaming at me like that? Even before that Christmas senior year? Fuck I don't remember.

"You're not really in a position to be telling me what to do." The thug that is holding me says. He smells like drugs and hookers. I'm probably going to puke later.

"If you value your life… You're going to fucking drop him, right fucking now."

I feel the hold on me tighten and my eyes widen despite me trying to keep myself together. Okay I'm scared because his fucking finger is starting to squeeze the trigger, "Why do you even care? You're the one who goes running around trying to kill him all the time."

"BECAUSE IM GOING TO BE THE ONE TO DO IT." He's getting more pissed and I'm not sure what to do.

"One step closer… I put a bullet in his head."

The knife in my hand feels weighted and that's when I realize. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"What?"

My hand slams into his leg, as soon as it enters, I twist my hand to shove the blade in deeper. He howls out and I quickly slip away. My knife is in my hand and Shizu-chan is racing past me into him. Next I know the man is flying through the air and Shizuo is breathing hard. His back is to me and suddenly I feel maybe a little in danger again. Fuck. I'm horny now too.

When he finally turns to me, I can really see that he's trying to act like usual… But we both know that we just had a moment. Without really thinking like I should be, and I'll blame being pissed, high on adrenaline, and a little scared, for my actions that took place. I threw myself at him, despite possible injuries, and smashed my lips to his as hard as I could. He huffed in obvious surprise and wrapped his arms around me none the less.

When he kissed me back, I couldn't say I was surprised, but I could say that I was a little bit happy. I had expected him to throw me off and scream a little. His head angled as he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I followed his lead and allowed him to deepen our kiss. My hands meshed into his hair and he pulled me closer by the waist. There was also some form of space between us. Not physically speaking, but I could easily feel the hesitation in him. My lips were starting to tingle with the taste of him. Cigarettes and cake is what really hit me at first. So bitter and sweet. "Hm." I purred as he slightly pulled back. Scared I'll bite?

When we pulled back for air I felt the weight of my knife in my hand again. How many times have I cut you? Are you scared by me Shizu-chan? He wiped his lips and let me go. I blinked and watched his eyes flicker an internal conflict. I get the feeling he doesn't trust me.

I bite my lip despite trying to keep a straight face. He decided I'm guessing to go with the usual response, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I roll my eyes and look around us for a second. "I could be asking you the same thing."

His eyes follow mine and he notices the piles of guys. Looping my hand into his I pull him towards the exit of the alley. Earlier I had noticed the wounds on him. Nothing to serious, they could be fixed with a few bandages. He's protesting I'm sure, but I'm not listening.

I actually tune him out until we're walking into my apartment. He stops dead in his tracks as soon as we step in the door. I jolt backwards and into him slightly before righting my footing. "What the hell flea?"

I study his face and then follow his gaze. He's staring at the ridiculous mistletoe. "What?" I peck his lips and then try to walk forward again. It was a pretty lame excuse but… I really like kissing him I've determined. "I did the tradition. Are you done now?"

He stares at me with wider eyes and rips his hand from mine. "Don't fuck with me Izaya."

"You don't trust me." I sound more hurt than I mean to. His mocha eyes study me for a long time. He doesn't say anything, and he sure as hell doesn't move. I wrack my brain for something to say. After a really long pause I sigh, "Yeah, you don't really have any reason to."

"You still have the knife and the ornament." He looks pleased with that at least. "But you never said anything… Nothing at all since that day."

I feel a blush rising and suddenly I'm seriously regretting bringing him here. "Well… I…" Fuck. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW! "No… Because…"

He smiled a little, "You don't trust me."

"I could have killed you a million times. I could have stabbed you. But I didn't… I only cut you." Right… Because that makes it better. I'm such an idiot.

Shizuo smirks and he's seen through me, "You're nervous."

"No!" I blurt out.

He chuckles and takes a step closer, so I take a step back. "I could have killed you too. With vending machines or stop signs but I didn't."

Shit… I'm really nervous. What is he thinking? "You left me that present… Then left me standing there with it."

He blinks and I know I have the upper hand now… Or at least I think I do, "You never commented on it."

"I am now!" That was childish. It was ridiculous. " I mean… You… You could have waited."

"Who says I wasn't?" He's smirking because he knows he's winning.

"You could have made it better known."

He smiles gently at me and I take another step back, "Izaya… You love me don't you?"

I feel my heart starting to race and my hands are shaking. There's a lump in my throat and I can still see the blood on him. "You need your wounds tended to."

"You brought me here… You did that for a reason."

I sighed and decided a little honesty couldn't kill, "You make me impulsive and I stop thinking logically."

He chuckles and Shizu-chan is a completely new person. "You make me crazy. In so many ways."

I swallow hard and then run upstairs for a first aid kit. I didn't really think of a plan when I left earlier, and I don't know how to work around what actually happened. At least I can hopefully distract both of us with a little nursing. Oh shit… I'm going to have to touch him… and take his shirt off… Jesus. My hands stopped digging in the cabinets for a minute… "What are you doing Izaya?" I'm talking to myself and it's really dumb but I'm hoping to bring some form of sanity back. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Once I locate the first aid kit, I'm starting to hope that he left. Part of me is thinking that anyways, while the other half is worried about him still being there. When I come back down stairs slower this time, I'm starting to wonder if he is still there, because I don't hear anything. Shizuo is there though, he's sitting on the couch like it was a normal thing. I glared and tossed the first aid kit on the coffee table. He smirked at me and I felt the irritation rising. "I saved your life… You could be a little nicer."

"I would have been fine." I shrugged and sat down next to him. We both knew that I was anxious.

His mocha eyes are studying me, "Sure… You were pretty outnumbered… You fell on me too."

"I should thank your body then… Not you." After the words left my mouth I didn't realize that I had kind of made a sexual innuendo.

My ears were beginning to burn and Shizu-chan was starting to chuckle, "That was rather honest wasn't it?"

"Shut up."

I reached for the first aid kit and felt my hand shake a little. Dammit. "I'm just teasing you."

Once my fingers tightened on the stupid box, I took a deep breath and turned to him, "Take off your shirt."

"You're moving rather quickly." He joked again and I glared, "Alright fine." Quickly he moved and slid his nasty bloody shirt off. I grimaced at the amount of dry blood on his chest. "Don't look so upset. I might actually think you meant that kiss."

I looked away for a second and regained my composure. "Shut up… You talk too much when you're not trying to kill me."

He smirked and huffed when I shoved an alcohol wipe to his wounds. "Rude."

"I could leave it to get infected if you prefer." At least I've managed to calm down. I'm a little more in control than normal.

"But that would imply that you don't care about me."

"Maybe I don't." I challenge, "I probably don't."

His hand locks onto my jaw and forces my eyes to meet his. They're burning with passion and I'm pretty worried about the way things could go from here. "Then why did you keep the stuff I gave you?"

I blush and try to tear my face away, "It's stuff."

"The knife is understandable, but that stupid ornament is not something a person keeps if he doesn't care… Much less hangs it on a symbol for making out." He's boring into me and I'm feeling very uncomfortable. His lips lean closer to mine, "Now… I'm going to ask one more time… Izaya, do you love me?"

I'm beginning to shake and I'm going to lose it. "I'm perfectly fine on my own." Despite the loneliness that plagues my mind and my heart. I shove everyone away, all the time, for hardly a reason. I've made it this far on my own so I don't even care. I _shouldn't_ care.

"Izaya?" His voice is now gentle. Stop that… It hurts my heart… Stop. "Izaya… Are you alright?"

"Shut up!" I snap and move away from him. "Shut up!"

His eyes are really staring into me now and he's trying to figure me out, "Izaya…"

"No stop!" I feel myself losing control and it's bad. I've only ever done this when I'm alone. That's the only time I can break. Never in front of anyone. "You don't care! You're just fucking with me. That's what this whole thing has been all along! You actually hate me! This whole thing that is happening right now is not okay! You don't actually care! STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE!"

Shizuo blinks and stares at me, "Izaya…"

I'm off the couch I realize and I feel the sting in my eyes. God don't cry in front of Shizuo… That would be pathetic. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

His body is suddenly right against mine. I'm wrapped in his arms and I've forgotten how to breathe for a minute. "Stop… Please stop."

I feel my body slowly retaliating to this emotional dam I've built. My eyes are burning and the tears are welling. Don't pull away and look me in the eyes Shizu-chan. Don't do it. I'm not ready for you to see me cry. Never. He can hold me forever as long as he doesn't see me cry. No one has seen me cry. Not past the age of 3. I'm struggling with the tears. They're really waiting for me to just give in. "You should probably go."

"I should probably stay. You're obviously not okay." He must be looking around my home. The only presents under my tree are for my sisters. The only two boxes are horribly wrapped and they're small. My tree has nothing personal on it. It's simply lights and store bought ornaments that come in three different styles. The star on top is just a simple gold star that I found when I bought the stupid thing. No stalking to be seen. Nothing personal to say someone with a life lives here. Just a stupid apartment that looks like it could be in an ad. "Izaya… I wouldn't have fought all those guys if I didn't care… I wouldn't have hesitated when that guy put a gun to your head… If I didn't care… I wouldn't have kissed you back. If I didn't care, I sure as fuck would not have followed you all the way here."

I'm trying to think of something to say but nothing is coming. The tears are now at the tips of my eyes and they're about to spill down my cheeks. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>I can feel him shuddering under my arms. It's making me incredibly sad. He must be so lonely and no one even notices. Why, the hell, had we left that Christmas alone? We could have done so much more for each other. Some of the blame was on me… I didn't have to walk away, but he could have chased after me. Why is he breaking so hard right now? He's obviously not very good with personal relationships. I want to ask him if he's lonely… But he seems like he's about to cry now. What the hell would I even do if he started crying? I'm lucky enough I'm hugging him. But the little bastard scared me! First he falls on me, just because I was following some instinct, then he manages to space out and get himself almost killed. Dammit… I'm going to get angry again thinking about it. Calm down.<p>

When I go to pull away to see his face, he suddenly latches onto my torso and that's when I feel the warm wet seep onto me. He's crying. Fuck, what am I supposed to do? Instincts kick in and I hold him closer. His body shakes but no noise comes from him. I'm really starting to worry and I realize that Izaya is not really okay. He's actually extremely lonely and he has his pride. Look around his fucking apartment… It's so bare. Like no one actually lives here. I hold him closer and kiss the top of his head. "Izaya?"

He shakes his head and I realize that he isn't going to talk to me. His pride is hanging on this. Slowly I lean my head into his and take a deep breath. "Hm?"

I smile as I press my lips against his head again, "Izaya… I love you… I mean that."

He shivers against my bare chest and then pulls away suddenly. His red eyes blink several times and he tries to hide his face with his hair. I want to brush it out of the way, let me see your face. My eyes settle for his childlike movements. He wipes at his nose a little before sniffling and looking away from me completely. His voice somehow turns out even when he says, "You can go now…"

"I'm not going anywhere… Not for a long time." I force his chin up and use my thumbs to wipe his tears, "Izaya… Don't fucking lie to me… Do you like me?"

His eyes widen and then they start to tear up again. I sigh slowly and lean down to kiss him. Cold hands plant on my chest and he shoves a little, "Just give me a minute."

"Hm?"

Izaya pulls away and I feel myself starting to worry. "I'll be right back."

He scurries off to what I assume is his office. While I wait I decide to throw my bloody shirt back on. I hear some ruffling and a few cusses before he comes back and is holding an envelope. For a moment he holds it to his chest, "What's this?"

His face turns a little red, "This was my reply to your letter… But I never sent it… Because... Well… We kept fighting."

I sit down on the couch and pull him close to me. He sits himself between my legs and hands me the letter, "Alright."

I'm feeling a little nervous as my hands unfold the letter.

_Dear Shizu-chan,_

_I got your letter… I don't really know what to say. It might have something to do with the fact that it was really cheesy and yet sweet at the same time. Merry Christmas Shizu-chan. I'm wondering right now why you didn't stick around when I opened the present. I guess it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to let you know that maybe I kind of, sort of, feel the same. Maybe. Just a little._

_Love,_

_The Flea_

When I finish reading the short letter I have to giggle at the note. Izaya is hiding his face and I can't help myself. I wrap my arms around him nuzzle his neck with mine, "That was cute."

"Shut up." He growls but I can tell it holds no malice.

I kiss his neck and look at the clock on the wall across from us, "It's Christmas." His eyes follow mine to the clock. "Merry Christmas Izaya."

When he turns to me, I can tell he's finally accepting the fact that I'm not going anywhere and we aren't going to be fighting anymore. His eyes shine with some lust and mischievous light. "Merry Christmas Shizu-chan."

Our lips meet and it seems like they'll never part again. He winds his fingers into my hair and pulls me closer. My tongue meets with his and I shove him back to lie on the couch. He chuckles against my lips and yet we don't break contact. My body presses closer to his and I can feel that he's being turned on like I am. We break contact for a second. My forehead touches his, "And what would you like for Christmas Izaya?"

He nuzzles our noses together and smirks, "A little bit of coal and you."

"So you want to be naughty?" I suggest with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Perhaps." He pecks my lips and lingers a second longer, "Is it possible?"

I pick him up quickly and feel him wrap his legs around my waist to hold him there. "Might I suggest a change of scenery for this little present?"

He purrs and nods with a blushing face, "Up the stairs… Last door."

A shiver runs up my spine as I walk towards the stairs. "You sure you're good with this?"

"Just do it."

Once up the stairs and I can feel a hickey being formed on my collar bone, thanks to someone. He purrs against the skin and I feel my resolve to be gentle and caring, dissolving at an alarming rate. "Then shall we start unwrapping your present?" His eyes flicker in lust and I feel his hands slide at my buttons, "You could wait until I get to the bed you know?"

"Hm… I could just cut off your shirt you know?"

I find myself suddenly aware that Izaya is dangerous in his own right. Whether he'll come at me or not is the real question. I feel cool hands sliding past my shirt and shiver at the touch. One particular scar that runs across my peck his fingers begin tracing. I pop open the door to the master bedroom and I want to drop him in shock.

He possibly has the biggest bed I've ever seen. The room is extremely neat and clean, the windows are large and covered by blackout curtains. Right now they're drawn back to allow the moonlight to seep in. He obviously has an obsession with the color black because the damn room is black and white. "What are you standing for?" He squirms in my arms and looks around.

I blink a few times then look down at him, "Your room is pretty amazing… And big."

His eyebrow tweaks in irritation, "Can we stop looking at my apartment and start looking at my body?"

What the fuck? My face heats up and I look away from him, "You really do want coal don't you?"

He chuckles and kicks his feet, which spurs me forward, "It'll be worth it this year." Because he's being a smart ass I drop him onto the bed and stand over him for a minute. "Hey!"

I laugh and then follow him down to the bed. "Well… It'll be a Merry Christmas anyways."

He loops his arms around my neck, "Finally. I've been waiting three years for it."

Rolling my eyes I kiss his neck, "It's been five years for me."

Izaya kisses the side of my mouth, "Always a competition with you isn't it."

"It always will be. Now shut up so I can give you your present."

"A present that will last awhile?" He asks innocently.

I laugh and brush my lips across his, "As long as you don't throw it out."

"I probably won't." He smirks, "Probably."

"Bastard." I laugh and lean down to kiss him. "Now… Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the story! Sorry! I thought about making this one go on longer with a sex scene... But thinking on it now... I don't really need it. I guess if you guys want one let me know and I'll post a M rated version of this story with the added scene... Which I will have to type. So... Be patient if we decided to do one. Anyways! Reviews, favs, follows, and all that jazz are always appreciated and welcomed! Thanks for reading my story and supporting me! :) <strong>


End file.
